


A Deep Shag

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: The Fluffy Rug [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Greg Lestrade, Topping from the Bottom, rug sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Of course Greg and Mycroft's first time was on the rug





	A Deep Shag

Greg laughed as he unlocked his front door. “The Prime Minister? Really?”

“They weren't very pleased either.” Mycroft had a genuine smile and was as relaxed as Greg had seen him in their almost three weeks of dating. They'd been taking things relatively slow, dinners, a trip to a museum, and one long afternoon walk in the park where they had just talked and enjoyed one another's company. 

Tonight's dinner had gone well enough that Greg boldly invited Mycroft back to his. And here they were, perhaps, just a bit tipsy from the wine. 

It was Mycroft that leaned in to kiss Greg as soon as the front door was closed. Greg smiled and snogged him back enthusiastically, blindly leading the way to the sofa. They stumbled into it with Mycroft landing in Greg’s lap. He laughed and gave Greg a heated look, rolling his hips.

“Christ,” groaned Greg, hands going to Mycroft’s waist.

“I am perfectly tired of taking it slow,” announced Mycroft, leaning in to kiss him again.

Greg opened his mouth to him, tasting the wine as Mycroft’s tongue slipped into his mouth. His hands cupped Greg’s head. Greg moaned, rolling his own hips, a thrill going down his spine at Mycroft’s aggressive behavior. Tonight wasn’t going to end with a cold shower and a wank, that was certain.

He shifted a bit more and Mycroft nearly toppled off his lap, catching his shoulders for balance. “Perhaps the sofa isn’t the best place for this. Not as acrobatic as I was in my youth.”

Acrobatic Mycroft was going to be wank material for the next month, at least.

“Well, I got a nice comfy floor, right here,” Greg carefully lay Mycroft back onto the fluffy white rug. 

Realizing where he was, Mycroft burst into giggles. “Is this that same rug?”

“Of course it is. A nice rug like this needs to be used. Feels great on bare feet, probably good on other bare parts.”

“Mm, we’re about to find out. Come down here.” Mycroft reached up and got ahold of Greg’s tie, pulling him down.

“Oof,” muttered Greg, trying not to land on him.

Mycroft wrapped long legs around his waist. Greg took the hint and leaned in to kiss him, running a hand through Mycroft’s hair.

Mycroft moaned. “Too many clothes,” he muttered.

Greg knelt back and loosened his tie, pulling it free before unbuttoning his shirt. Mycroft copied his motions and Greg couldn’t help but stare as his skin was bared.

“You liiike it,” said Mycroft in a sing-song voice, sitting up and slowly removing his suit coat, then his waistcoat, then his shirt.

“Hell yeah I like it.” Greg growled leaning in and wrapping an arm around Mycroft’s bared waist so he could flick his tongue over a nipple.

Mycroft moaned softly, putting a hand on Greg’s shoulder and pushing him gently downward.

Greg could take a hint. He got Mycroft’s belt open and undid his trousers, freeing Mycroft’s cock. Mycroft gasped as he wrapped his hand around him, then groaned as Greg’s mouth followed.

Mycroft leaned back, bracing himself with his hands as Greg took him almost to the root. Greg moaned around him, getting his own trousers open so he could get a hand on himself.

“I have supplies,” muttered Mycroft after a moment. “In case you didn’t.”

Greg raised his head and kissed up Mycroft’s arched body, nibbling on his throat. “Yours are probably closer.”

“Indeed.” Mycroft sat up again and shifted out of the rest of his clothes, pulling lube out of the pocket of his trousers. 

Watching Greg, Mycroft coated his fingers and lay back, teasing himself with closed eyes. Greg kissed the inside of his knee. “You knew this was going to happen.”

“Hoped. Contrary to popular belief, I am not infallible.” Mycroft smiled and pressed a finger into himself.

Greg mocked gasped, hand on his chest. “Did Mycroft Holmes just admit he’s not omniscient?”

Mycroft cracked one eye open. “Hush. You’ll ruin the moment.”

Greg laughed and leaned in to kiss him again.

“Mm, take off your trousers,” said Mycroft. “They’re in the way.”

Greg smiled and complied, watching as Mycroft added another finger. “There, I’m naked. Now what?”

“This rug is rather comfortable, I think you should test it out.” Mycroft sat up again, reaching for Greg and twisting them so that Greg was on his back and Mycroft was kneeling over him.

Greg’s eyes were dark as he looked up at Mycroft. Mycroft smirked at him, grabbed a condom, and rolled it onto his cock. He kept Greg’s gaze as he straddled his hips, but his eyes slipped closed as he bore down.

“God, Mycroft,” Greg gasped, holding the other man’s hips. So tight and warm and _perfect_.

“Oh, so I am omniscient,” smiled Mycroft, starting to move.

“Fucking gorgeous is what you are,” said Greg, trying to lean up for another kiss.

Mycroft pushed him back down with a hand on the middle of his chest. “I want to watch you.”

Greg swore under his breath, letting Mycroft take complete control. This rug was damn near like making love on a cloud. Was this making love? It was smoking hot sex at least.

Mycroft squeezed around him, sending every other thought out of Greg’s brain. “Christ,” he muttered.

“You’re beautiful,” murmured Mycroft, making Greg open his eyes and look at him. 

Greg’s snarky reply died on his lips as he saw the adoration and the heat in Mycroft’s eyes. He rubbed Mycroft’s thighs, watching the way his deceptively strong body moved as he rode him. He’d imagined Mycroft Holmes in his bed more times then was probably healthy, but it was nothing like the real thing.

Mycroft leaned forward, bestowing a gentle kiss on his lips. Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft and rolled them over, bumping them into into the coffee table.

Greg laughed and got them adjusted back onto the rug. “Sorry.”

“Hazard of the floor,” muttered Mycroft, wrapping his legs around him.

Greg leaned in to suck a mark onto Mycroft’s collarbone, thrusting harder, feeling the way Mycroft’s cock dragged against his stomach.

Mycroft moaned, moving with him, hands sliding along Greg’s back. Greg nipped his shoulder, then went back to kissing him.

With a groan, Mycroft came between them. Greg followed him a heartbeat later at the shudder of Mycroft’s body. Greg kept going for a few more strokes before finally coming to a rest, panting against Mycroft’s shoulder.

“You were right,” said Mycroft after a few moments, “this is a very nice rug.”

“Makes a half decent bed,” said Greg, loathe to move.

“You’re going to be a gentleman and fetch me something to clean up with,” said Mycroft with a push at his shoulder.

Greg chuckled and stole a kiss as he got up. He dispensed with the condom and came back with a warm rag, wiping Mycroft up and stealing more kisses.

“There, I think we avoided staining it. Come to bed?”

“Oh you have a proper bed?” said Mycroft. “I thought perhaps you just made use of the rug. You rather like it, after all.”

“Got to go out with the man of my dreams after nearly being murdered on it, makes me sentimental.” Greg smiled and tugged Mycroft to his feet.

“Whoever this man of your dreams is, if it’s not me, I shall have to ship them to Australia.”

Greg kissed him again, leading him down the hall towards his bedroom, tossing the rag into the bathroom.

“I promise it’s you,” said Greg. “Been you for a long time.”

“I know.” Mycroft kissed him and crawled into his bed. “No shape to drive home. Have to stay here.”

Greg got in after him. “But you don’t drive.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Mycroft curled up in Greg’s arms.

Greg kissed the top of his head. “You just stay here long as you like. I’m sure your elves will deliver you clean clothes by the morning.”

“I also know an excellent dry cleaner, in case the rug didn’t quite survive,” Mycroft mumbled.

“Good to know.” Greg stroked his hand along Mycroft’s bare back. “Goodnight.”

Mycroft seemed to already be asleep. Greg closed his eyes and followed, feeling warm and sated.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to HumsHappily for reading it over, and Smirkdoctor and Theartstudentyouhate for encouragement. And credit to humshappily for the title.
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
